Gokú y Vegeta
by Cheetara2016
Summary: La historia que todos conocemos, dos grandes "amigos" con muchas diferencias y buenas historias que contar. Polos opuestos... Orgullo & Nobleza, Maldad & Inocencia Mira lo que pasa
1. Chapter 1

PARTE 1

Las cosas son simples, si bien no son precisamente buenos amigos - y amigos es ya decir mucho- habían pasado demasiadas cosas como para que el trato que tenían antes siguiese siendo el mismo.

Sin quererlo se conocían completamente. Por un lado Gokú - o Kakaroto, como el le llamaba- alguien con un gran corazón e inocencia que aveces caía en lo ridículo; y del otro, Vegeta, un saiyajin de sangre pura, orgulloso y frío.

Se encontraban entrenando en la cámara de gravedad, como era costumbre después de comer, y pudo haber sido un día común y corriente; de no ser por algo inesperado.

Gokú: Oye Vegeta! Estaba pensando...

Vegeta: Tú?

Gokú: Si! - dijo con una sonrisa- que te parece si vamos a entrenar al aire libre para variar un poco... nose, me siento un poco encerrado aquí- dijo llevándose la mano derecha a la nuca.

Vegeta:Pues si quieres ve tu, yo necesito la gravedad de este lugar-dijo fríamente.

Gokú meditó un rato sentado en el piso con las piernas cruzadas, en realidad podía ir a entrenar solo, no era algo raro para el; pero después de todo lo que había estado sucediendo, sentía que funcionaba mejor con Vegeta cerca.

Vegeta: ¿Se puede saber que haces ahí mirándome? ¡ Si no vas a entrenar lárgate! ¡Estorbo!

Gokú: Es que - dijo al tiempo que se levantaba- prefiero entrenar contigo, enserio, solo que no quieres salir...- El no era orgulloso, así que no le costo nada admitir eso.

Vegeta: ...

Gokú: Oh vamos! Sera divertido! Y si quieres te dejare comer la mitad de mi ración de la tarde- dijo persuadiéndolo.

Vegeta: Aaaa Bien- giro la cabeza hacia un lado- pero ni creas que puedes convencerme siempre de hacer las cosas que quieras.

Era una tarde tranquila, aquello era algo nuevo, nunca salían de ese cuarto de entrenamiento. Cerca había un lago, a Gokú le trajo recuerdos de su infancia.

Gokú: ¿Sabes pescar, Vegeta?- pregunto volteando a verlo.

Vegeta: ¿Pero que estupideces estas preguntando? Hemos venido a entrenar- Dijo elevando su ki superficialmente- Vamos Kakaroto, no hagas que me arrepienta de haberte seguido hasta acá.

Gokú: Si! Eso me parece bien, Vegeta- sonrió.

Comenzaron a pelear, aunque era entrenamiento, Gokú siempre intentaba en lo posible no lastimarle el ego a su compañero, había aprendido a controlar sus fuerzas para evitar que este no se enfadara si el lo superaba en algún momento de la pelea.

Vegeta: Oye Kakaroto- dijo sonriendo de lado- apuesto a que puedo tumbarte con dos simples golpes.

Gokú: No dejare que lo hagas- dijo retándolo- aunque puedes intentarlo.

En algún momento de la pelea, Vegeta noto un desgaste de su energía bastante radical, su orgullo evito que se detuviera. La pelea transcurrió por unos minutos mas, hasta que un golpe de Gokú lo hiso tambalear y no paso desapercibido; este se detuvo.

Gokú: Vegeta te encuentras bien?- dijo algo preocupado.

Vegeta: No seas imbécil y pelea!- respondió notablemente agotado, apenas tenia aire y sin querer perdió el equilibrio.

Camino torpemente hasta Gokú con la intención de poner un puño en su cara en señal de que continuaran, que estaba todo bien; pero este resbalo y Goku recibió el puño en su mano.

Vegeta: Pero que haces insecto! Suelta mi mano!

Gokú: Lo siento, es que creí que te caerías- dijo medio riendo medio preocupado.

Vegeta:... ka.. ka-roto...

Finalmente se dejo caer, algo que al parecer Gokú no esperaba, porque no consigio retenerlo y termino recibiendo todo el cuerpo del saiayajin sobre el; le dolió, pero luego ya no.

Gokú: Vegeta?

Vegeta se había quedado dormido, con su puño aun dentro de la mano de Gokú; este miraba el cielo con su otro brazo bajo el cuello. Pensaba en que debía llevarlo a la corporación para que descanse, pero no se movía. Parecía que le agradaba estar ahí, bajó la mirada hacia Vegeta.

Nunca lo había visto así, dormido, sobre el, recordó muchas veces que lo vio débil, pero ahora era diferente, este estaba completamente indefenso. Para quien conoce bien a Vegeta sabe que este preferiría mil veces irse antes de quedar a merced de alguien, Gokú podría lastimarlo si quisiera; sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

Vegeta: hmp..- levanto su cara y se topo con la de Gokú..

...

Sus caras estaban demasiado cerca y el rostro de Gokú adquirió una seriedad poco usual, Vegeta aun estaba medio dormido; y contra todo pronostico, se acerco mas hasta quedar a la misma altura de sus ojos.

Vegeta: Kakaroto... decidiste dormir justo ahora no?- hablaba cosas sin sentido sin dejar de ver los ojos negros y profundos de su rival- Pues te diré que hace falta mas que esto para intimidarme- se acerco peligrosamente y Gokú abrió mas los ojos y una mueca de miedo se dibujo en sus labios- No te voy a besar si es lo que piensas.

Se levanto de un salto y medio mareado camino hasta un árbol y se sentó; Goku se incorporo arrodillándose en el pasto sin entender lo que acababa de pasar "¿Besarme? ¿Porque pensaría Vegeta eso?; noto que este tenia la vista fija en el.

Gokú: Oye porque no vamos a comer?-dijo riendo nervioso mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Vegeta: Aaa- se cruzo de brazos- Nose porque lo mencionas, recuerda que me ofreciste la mitad de tu ración.

Gokú: AHY!- abrió la boca en señal de pena.

Se acerco a Vegeta e intento sentarse a su lado.

Vegeta: No te me acerques Kakaroto!

Gokú: Tus ojos son mas negros que los mios, verdad?

Vegeta: eh?

Gokú se acerco a Vegeta con un gesto de incredulidad, y este ultimo solo atino a no moverse...


	2. Chapter 2

PARTE 2

Vegeta: ¿Se puede saber que haces?!-gritó con mas nervios que furia.

Gokú: Nunca me había fijado en tus ojos- respondió con sinceridad.

Vegeta, con un leve pero notorio sonrojo, en un acto desesperado por cortar eso, le propino un golpe en el estomago a Gokú con el puño.-NO SE SUPONE QUE DEBAS FIJARTE EN ESO!, gritó.

Goku se doblo de dolor y se apoyo con el lado derecho de su cuerpo sobre el árbol, Vegeta se encontraba arrodillado mirándolo con furia, y una venita en su frente ya se había echo notar.

Gokú: Cuanta agresividad...-dijo algo adolorido- no creo que sea algo malo, o te puse nervioso? fue eso?

Vegeta se levanto al tiempo que giro la cabeza hacia el rió- No- respondió.

Gokú: Entonces?-dijo levantándose con dificultad- No tienes porque ser tan agresivo conmigo, recuerda que soy tu amigo- sonrió.

Vegeta le dedico una mirada seria que consigio helar a Gokú por un segundo, luego volvió a mirar hacia el rió- Entonces pórtate como tal.

Camino en dirección a la corporación para comer, Gokú le siguió intentando sacar tema de conversación sin mucho éxito. Vegeta pensaba en lo que paso con cierto fastidio, ya que a pesar de ello no creyó necesario alejarse de Gokú.

Bulma estaba en el patio cuando vio a Gokú malherido.

Bulma: Pero que fue lo que paso? Gokú porque estas tan lastimado?- mirando a Vegeta- Porque lo golpeaste de esta forma? El podría golpearte también si quisiera, eres un atrevido!

Vegeta: !¿PERO QUE DICES MUJER?!- lleno de furia dio la espalda a ambos y se dirigió a la cocina. Ya una vez ahí empezó a devorar la comida, evitando pensar en 'eso', "Como se atreve, Kakaroto", pensó mientras mordía y desgarraba un trozo de carne de una pierna de pollo, "Si cree que va a debilitarme así se equivoca, no cederé", Ya había avanzado la mitad de su ración, "Mientras este lejos de mi todo estará bien".

En ese momento Gokú entro con una sonrisa y rascando su cabeza dijo:

Gokú: Oye Vegeta yo te perdono la paliza si me regresar la mitad de mi ración- sonrió a la vez que se sentaba junto a este para empezar a comer.

Vegeta¡: HAY!¿ PORQUE SIEMPRE TE APARECES CUANDO YO NO QUIERO?!- exclamo el de cabellos en punta dejando confundido a Gokú, una escena un tanto graciosa.

Gokú empezó a comer rápidamente y cuando creyó que todo había quedado olvidado, el saiyajin decidió hablar.

Vegeta: A ver Kakaroto, vamos a hablar directo y sin engaños- dijo frió-Tu..

Bulma los interrumpió entrando a la cocina.

Bulma: Chicos apresúrense, tienen un mensaje de ir donde KaioSama, tal parece que los entrenará; a ver si así no se matan- dijo mientras se alejaban- siempre están peleando...

Gokú levanto los puños apretándolos: Perfecto! Vamos Vegeta!- giro para verle y este asintió.

Con la teletransportación llegaron al planeta del Kaio del norte, Gokú tuvo que tocar la espalda de Vegeta para llevarlo porque este no accedió a darle la vez ahí supieron lo que pasaba.

...

Gokú: Es una tarea un tanto complicada, por que Enma Daio Sama querrá que bajemos al infierno?- dijo mientras estiraba sus piernas en el piso-Aunque supongo que si trabajamos juntos no sera difícil.

Vegeta: Parece que olvidas que no estamos muertos, si algo pasa ahí abajo sera nuestro fin- aclaro serio.

Gokú entendió eso y su cara se coloreo de azul- Es cierto!Lo olvide...ahhh vamos a tener que trabajar mas juntos que nunca.

Vegeta: hmp.

Caminando por el planeta, Vegeta se detuvo en seco, observo todo con mirada critica- Este planeta tiene la gravedad mas elevada que la tierra- pensó- con la energía ilimitada, consegire subir mi nivel de pelea- sonrió victorioso.

Gokú: Que bien! Al fin sonríes, desde que llegamos andas muy serio- dijo mientras se acercaba a el.

Vegeta: Pues, digamos que seré muy feliz cuando te haya superado- dijo y elevando su ki alcanzando la fase ssj- Vamos Kakaroto.

Gokú hiso lo propio y empezó el entrenamiento- es increíble- pensó.

Luego de un día entero sin descansar, decidieron que era hora de comer. Devoraron todo con rapidez y cuando se llenaron, pensaron que debían descansar.

Gokú: Ahy... ahora si estoy lleno!-exclamo- pero tengo mucho sueño-dijo al tiempo que bostezaba.

Vegeta: Lo que pasa es que eres un débil- mascullo enojado.

Gokú: Por favor, si KaioSama nos llama despiertame- dijo y se echo en el pasto y sin mas se durmió.

Vegeta decidió que se sentaría y se quedo a un metro de Gokú mientras lo veía- Es increíble que me superes siento tan holgazán-giro la cabeza mirando hacia la nada, mientras respiraba pesadamente, poso su codo sobre su rodilla y su cabeza en su mano- Estoy perdiendo el tiempo.

Giro con la intención de despertar a Gokú, pero este había movido su cabeza y, aunque dormido, parecía que lo miraba a el. De forma automática, Vegeta recordó la escena del árbol; no conseguía entender nada pero le enojo el no haberse sentido incomodo, aunque si muy nervioso.

En un acto suicida, ya que podrían verlo, se acerco hacia Gokú, pensaba que en realidad no estaba dormido. Acerco su oído a su nariz para escuchar su respiración- y comprobar si dormía- cuando noto que entonces se detuvo. Levanto la cabeza y Gokú había sentido su ki y se había despertado.

Gokú: Oye que estas haciendo?-respondió sonriendo entre sueños.

Vegeta: ah..- se iba a alejar pero Gokú le tomo del brazo- OYE!

Gokú: No te vayas- sonrió- duerme conmigo, seguro estas cansado.

Vegeta: Esta loco...


	3. Chapter 3

PARTE 3

Vegeta: Imbécil! Despierta!- grito indignado.

Gokú: Sabes, apesar de que siempre estas gritándome, yo te quiero igual- respondió serio- mis seres queridos y este planeta lo son todo para mi- agrego.

Vegeta no dijo nada, oía atento.

Gokú: Dentro de un día bajaremos al infierno- prosiguió- quiero que sepas que debemos ser uno, Frezeer esta causando disturbios serios, consigio matar a un guardia- el rostro de vegeta palideció- si algo me pasara yo estaré feliz de haber luchado junto a ti- le dedico una sonrisa.

Vegeta: Kakaroto- dijo halagado de que le considere un ser querido, aunque sin hacerlo notar- no morirá nadie ahí abajo, mañana entrenaremos lo que nos dé de tiempo, intenta no arruinar todo con tus tonterías- dijo levantándose. Le extendió la mano y Gokú acepto.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, se miraron por unos segundos, Vegeta giro la cara al notar ello y luego lo volvió a mirar.

Vegeta: Yo iba a decirte algo en la cocina antes de que nos interrumpieran- menciono.

Gokú: Es cierto!- confirmo-me dirás?

Vegeta: Si- retrocedió unos pasos- quiero que me digas...que... de que forma me ves a mi?- miro a un lado para que no noten su sonrojo.

Gokú: Oh eso!- dijo confundido- Bueno yo te considero mi amigo- sonrió ampliamente- y se que tu a mi también aunque no lo digas, verdad que si?- dijo golpeando el costado de Vegeta con su codo amistosamente.

Vegeta:Supongamos que es así- comenzó a explicar caminando hacia la izquierda-no puedo evitar sentir que me ocultas algo respecto a eso- lo miro fijo.

Gokú: Quieres que sea sincero?

Vegeta: QUE?- grito y se calmo respirando fuerte mientras miraba hacia otro lado- Si Kakaroto, esa es mi idea.

Gokú: Siempre me has odiado, y confieso que en un momento yo a ti también- respondió poniéndose una mano en el mentón- pero ahora diría que te quiero,como quiero a Milk o a mis hijos.

Vegeta estaba de espaldas, abrió los ojos y luego se volteo.

Vegeta: ¿ Lo dices enserio?- pregunto incrédulo.

Gokú: Pero claro!- sonrió- me has salvado la vida en mas de una ocasión y yo a ti también, eso es algo que nos hace muy unidos no crees?

Vegeta: Supongo- cruzándose de brazos.

Gokú se acerco a el y este ultimo lo noto y se esforzó por mirar a la nada sin dar importancia.

Gokú: Tu que sientes por mi?- dijo serio.

Vegeta: VES?! -dijo furioso- Parece que lo hicieras a propósito!

Gokú: Lo siento, pero solo preguntaba- respondió- yo ya te respondí, es tu turno ahora.

Vegeta: No siento absolutamente nada- Le dio la espalda.

Gokú hiso una mueca de inconformidad, y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, le tomo por los hombros.

Gokú: Estas mintiendo, lose- y acercándose a su oído- tu me quieres también, y mucho; pensaste en mi antes de sacrificarte...

Vegeta lo interrumpió girando bruscamente.

Vegeta: Si no dejas de portarte así voy a matarte! QUE DIABLOS!- miro hacia abajo- si te quiero, solo no lo digas.

Gokú sonrió poniendo sus manos a la cintura: LO SABIA!:D

Era hora de dormir, mañana bajarían al infierno, quien sabe lo que les esperaba; aunque se tenían el uno al otro.


	4. Chapter 4

PARTE 4

Ya de noche, Gokú se dirigió a su cama, se acostó y tapo y con las manos bajo su cabeza, empezó a imaginar lo que ocurriría mañana, "No permitiré que se salga con la suya" pensó, "El mato una vez a Vegeta, no le daré el gusto de hacerlo denuevo". "Vegeta..."

En ese instante, el mencionado apareció en el umbral de la puerta, se recostó en el cruzando los brazos mientras lo miraba.

Vegeta: Mañana es el día- dijo serio.

Gokú: Si- dijo mirando el cielo- hemos incrementado nuestro nivel de pelea, venceremos.

Vegeta: Haremos la fusión?- dijo con desgano.

Gokú: SI! Es una excelente idea- sonrió.

Vegeta sonrió de lado, y le dedico el pulgar arriba; Gokú le devolvió el gesto con una gran sonrisa.

Vegeta: Nos vemos mañana- dijo al tiempo que volteaba, y girando su cabeza hacia el, agrego: Ni se te ocurra despertarte tarde.

Gokú: JAJAJA!-sonrió- seré puntual.

Vegeta: Si.. puntual.- se alejo.

Gokú, con la sonrisa en el rostro, se alegro de tener a Vegeta con el, prácticamente, siempre. Exclamo riendo en un tono regular: ¡ Vegeta, eres el mejor amigo que he tenido, te quiero tanto!

Giro la cabeza y vio a Vegeta parado en la puerta con un gesto de asombro muy marcado, este había vuelto porque olvido lo que había ido a decir en un primer lugar, y tomando compostura dijo:

Vegeta: KaioSama manda que mañana a primera hora nos reunamos con el antes de bajar, entrenaremos unas horas mas- dijo y mirando hacia un lado- Vendré a despertarte.

Gokú: Oh Vegeta...-dijo con pesar- Espero que no te hayas enojado con lo que oíste hace un rato.

Vegeta: QUE QUE?- le dio la espalda- No oí nada.

Gokú lo miro y entonces su cara adquirió un tono triste, Vegeta al notar que este no dijo nada volteo y noto su pena.

Vegeta: Ka..Kakaroto que pasa?- dijo acercándose con duda.

Gokú: Quiero que te quedes a dormir conmigo- dijo con sinceridad.

Vegeta: VAYA QUE DE INOCENTE NO TIENES NADA!-enfureció.

Gokú se sentó en la cama con las manos apoyadas en el colchón:

Gokú: Que? Si solo te pedí que durmieras conmigo?-dijo extrañado-Que... que pensaste?- su cara se puso seria.

Vegeta: Nada- dijo- y naturalmente la respuesta es no- se cruzo de brazos.

Gokú volvió a adquirir el tono triste en su rostro, Vegeta lo noto y lo miro.

Gokú: Ya lo sabia- sonrió con pena.

Se acostó y dando la espalda a Vegeta se tapo y se dispuso a dormir "Si que es muy frío, ... solo necesitaba un abrazo, que tiene de malo eso?". Se movió bruscamente para acomodarse y se durmió.

El frió de la noche le despertó a medias, y notando que su sabana estaba mas para el otro lado que en su cuerpo, movió su mano para acomodarla sobre el nuevamente, cuando su mano sintió la piel de alguien mas, "AHY :s", quito la mano con rapidez, la persona a su lado se quejo dormida y se movió. No aguanto mas y convencido de que no era un sueño, giro su cabeza.


	5. Chapter 5

PARTE 5

Ahí estaba el. "Despues de todo no es tan frio" pensó. Vegeta se había marchado al ver que Gokú se durmió, pero no había llegado muy lejos; algo en el le hiso regresar, y aunque lo dudo muchas veces, y se fue y regreso otras tantas mas; al final se acostó a su lado y se tapo."No es tan malo, solo dormiré aca esta noche", pensó a manera de consuelo.

Gokú se giro, quedando frente a frente con el, y aunque este ultimo dormia profundamente, no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso y observado. Junto sus manos bajo su mejilla y se quedo viéndolo. "Creo que ya entiendo tu preocupación Vegeta", pensó mientras apretaba su boca, "Yo también siento que tengo alo extraño".

Se durmió finalmente, cuando en la madrugada, el saiyajin despertó de pronto, vio a Gokú dormido a su lado,y entro en un cuadro de nervios para luego recordar que el había regresado a dormir con el.

Vegeta: No puedo creer que este aquí..-dijo mirando hacia un lado.

Gokú: Yo tampoco…

Vegeta quedo petrificado.

Vegeta: ¿Cómo?

Gokú: Te despertaste abruptamente- dijo y levanto el rostro mirándolo- liberaste mucha energía, me despertaste.

Vegeta: Lo siento…-dijo con mas nervios que pena.

Gokú: Duermes como un príncipe-dijo riéndose.

Vegeta: ah? Que quieres decir?-dijo bastante confundido.

Gokú: No te mueves para nada, apenas y se percibe tu ki- añadió mientras acomodo la sabana en el hombro de Vegeta, lo cual puso nervioso a este ultimo- pareciera que no respiras.

Vegeta: Me viste dormir?-dijo enojado

Hubo un silencio algo extraño.

Gokú: Tu tenias razón- dijo serio.

Vegeta: ¿Ahora de que diablos estas hablando?-dijo incomodo por no recibir respuesta a la anterior pregunta.

Gokú: Yo estoy raro.

Vegeta:…

Gokú: Yo quería que te quedes aca a dormir porque necesitaba un abrazo.

Vegeta: QUE?

Gokú: No te exaltes, lo que pasa esque no tengo ningún familiar cerca-dijo algo triste- y yo a ti te quiero mucho.

Vegeta: Entiendo.

Gokú: Entonces me abrazaras- dijo feliz

Vegeta: Si no hay otra opción- y se acerco y posando una mano en su espalda, le dio una leve palmada.

Gokú: Vaya…

Vegeta: que?

Gokú: Es el abrazo mas frio que alguien me ha dado.

Vegeta: Kakaroto, me estas dando miedo.

Gokú:No te hare nada malo- dijo y se acerco y lo abrazo.

Pasaron cinco minutos aproximadamente, y el de cabellos alborotados no soltaba al saiyajin, este ultimo se quedo como piedra, sin mover ningún brazo; pero al cabo de unos minutos, un extraño calor lo invadio y entonces lo noto; Gokú le respiraba en el cuello y eso estaba, biológicamente, causando reacciones en el.

Vegeta: Emm.. kakaroto

Gokú: Si?- dijo levantando su cara quedando cerca de los labios de Vegeta.

Se miraron, y miraron por segundos que parecían minutos.

Gokú: ¿Qué me pasa?-dijo con un gesto de inconformidad.

Vegeta: Creo que lo mismo que a mi-dijo fríamente.

Gokú: Perdoname.

Vegeta: ¿Por qué?

Gokú se acerco a la boca del saiyajin, y este cerro los ojos apretándolos esperando lo que el sabia que venia; pero su sorpresa fue otra, al notar que su compañero tenia otra idea, y tarde fue para reaccionar: Gokú había posado suavemente su mano en el miembro de Vegeta, apenas perceptible pero algo que el saiyajin noto y abriendo la boca, miro a Gokú esperando que se justificara.

Gokú: Perdoname.


	6. Chapter 6

PARTE 6

Vegeta tomo por la muñequa a Gokú y tirándola lejos exclamo:

Vegeta: ¡ES LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE HACES ESTO!- y de un brinco salio de la cama- No quiero hablar mas del tema- agrego serio- lo que tengas lo resuelves tu solo.

Se alejo y camino hacia la salida, ignorando las llamadas de Gokú pidiéndole que se quede y que le explicaría; no cedería, no querias mas de esa mierda, sentía que la situación se iba de las manos, y lo que era peor: No se supone que le deba gustar lo que acababa de pasar.

Llego hasta el rio, se sento y se miro el miembro, " maldito insecto", paso su mano por su barbilla y torcio la boca, " que fue lo que paso".

Gokú: Vegeta

El saiyajin se paro y volteo, quedando frente a el un Gokú bastante intimidante.

Gokú: ¿Por qué te fuiste?- dijo seco.

Vegeta: ¿COMO QUE PORQUE KAKAROTO?- respondio indignado- ¿TE PARECE BIEN LO QUE HICISTE?

Gokú: ¿Qué es el amor para ti?-dijo serio.

Vegeta: OH DEMONIOS!- dijo dándole la espalda y poniéndose las manos en la frente: ¿Por qué diablos siempre respondes con preguntas que no tienen nada que …

Gokú: Respondeme- ordeno

Vegeta bajo las manos y volteo: No se lo que es, pero lo siento por Bulma, por mis hijos, y … por ti, EN CIERTO MODO!

Gokú: Bien- dijo- muy bien Vegeta, entonces estoy aquí y lo acepto: TE AMO!- grito bastante fuerte.

Vegeta agito los brazos: SHHHTT! Habla mas bajo insecto!- y acercándose unos pasos dijo- yo no te toco partes que no debo, no te beso, ni abrazo.

Gokú: ¿Por qué?

Vegeta: PORQUE ERES UN HOMBRE!-dijo agitando a Gokú por los hombros.

Gokú: Hay Vegeta lose… -dijo inocentemente- Pero deveras que es difícil, yo veo el amor como algo que se siente por una persona, sin ver el genero.

Vegeta quedo en silencio.

Gokú: Ademas, dijiste que tu también lo sentias.

Vegeta abrió los ojos y miro hacia abajo meditando y logro recordar lo que el decía.

Gokú: O lo niegas?-dijo agudizando la mirada.

Vegeta se cruzo de brazos: No lo niego- lo miro- si siento que quiero abrazarte y todas esas cosas sucias que al parecer tu también sientes.

Gokú: Entonces?-dijo confundido

Vegeta: ALMENOS YO LO DISIMULO! IMBECIL!-grito enojado.

Gokú: ¿Qué cosas sucias piensas?-desvio el tema.

Vegeta: Maldicion…

Gokú se acerco a el y le puso la mano sobre el hombro.

Vegeta: NO!- dijo quitando su mano- ESO SI QUE NO!

Gokú: Quiero hacerlo.

Vegeta: Define 'hacerlo'-respondio de manera retadora.

Gokú: Amor.

Vegeta empezó a caminar a manera que decía: No kakaroto, de ninguna manera.

Gokú se teletransporto delante de el tan cerca que apenas apareció frente a Vegeta le beso en los labios. Este abrió los ojos tanto que sintió que se les saldrían, y empujo; pero Gokú ya se imaginaba que eso ocurriría y no se dejo botar.

Fue una 'pelea' entre dos saiyajins, Vegeta tenia una pierna flexionada haciendo fuerza, se hacia barro bajo sus pies de la fuerza que ejercia sobre el piso; y Gokú ni se inmutaba, es mas, ni abria los ojos.

Pasaron 2 minutos y, para molestia de Vegeta, la situación paso a ser de 'forzada' a 'voluntaria'. Ya no era una pelea, ambos se besaban, Gokú tenia una cara bastante tranquila, mientras que Vegeta parecía que peliaba con algún demonio interno, pero lo besaba porque en el fondo eso quería.

Gokú se despego y tomando una gran bocanada de aire dijo: Vamos a mi cama..


End file.
